


摩擦生热（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	摩擦生热（R）

蔡徐坤*陈立农

 

“农农你勾引我，该罚。”  
刚进休息室还没来得及换衣服陈立农的衣领就被强势但不暴力地拉住让他跑不掉，蔡徐坤的下巴搁在陈立农肩膀上感觉得到多汗小孩的衬衣里透出水汽，却毫不犹豫地拉下后领啃了一口让小兔子轻轻惊叫一声。  
“我没有…”  
陈立农本来就已经有点体力不支害怕蔡徐坤有进一步的动作于是想着稍微撒下娇蒙混过关，被带进更衣室后整个人靠在蔡徐坤身上，下垂眼配上红色的眼影又乖又媚。  
“那你是在勾引别人？更该罚。”  
蔡徐坤可没有忘记陈立农站在旁边时小嘴微张舌头舔过嘴唇的样子。偏偏因为在舞台上所以他还直勾勾地看着自己，要是在台下他敢这样这样做试试看。  
为陈立农拿着话筒时从侧面看这小孩甜甜的侧颜就已经感觉整个人要变成粉丝所说的“大写的欲”，看他在台上又撩又懵逼的样子更是想把人按在墙上欺负，所以这个时候才不会轻易放过他。  
蔡徐坤掌着陈立农的后脑勺就吻了上去，光是粗重滚烫的呼吸打在脸上就已经让陈立农忍不住腿软，更不用说蔡徐坤的舌头是怎样不容分说地撬开他的牙关强硬地掠夺仅剩的空气，由于明天还有表演蔡徐坤不能放肆地蹂躏陈立农的嘴唇，于是接吻时他用舌头模拟着让人脸红的动作顶向软软的口腔深处，让陈立农感觉喘不过气仿佛来了一次嘴对嘴的深喉。  
老实说陈立农觉得每次和蔡徐坤接吻都有种被猎捕的恐慌感，但更多的是爽，就是那种借他十年阅历他也学不出来的气势。  
两具禁欲半个月的身体被一个本身就很色情的吻撩得一把火烧起来，嘴唇终于分开时身下都支起了小帐篷。  
“帮我。”  
蔡徐坤的嗓音暗哑，眼里涌动的欲望让陈立农又害怕却又忍不住沉迷，台上对着Ikun撒娇的人在自己面前瞬间变了样，这样为自己失控的蔡徐坤简直帅得让人呼吸一窒。  
“可是…可是明天还有表演。”  
“用腿还是用嘴？”  
蔡徐坤看着陈立农又紧张又兴奋的样子只觉得全身的气血都涌向下腹，该死的他当然知道明天有表演今天不能放肆做到最后但现在他只想对着他的小兔子来一发，怎么都行，不然他会憋死。  
“…为什么不能用手？”  
陈立农呜咽了一声，拉下蔡徐坤的裤子看着亢奋的大家伙突然觉得用腿或者嘴都不保险，他可没忘记出道决赛完后自己第一次帮蔡徐坤咬导致自己接下来的庆功宴几乎嘴巴麻到吃什么都没味道，这一次更剑拔弩张怕是会戳伤喉道…可是腿交的话他并没有试过，按蔡徐坤的持久度应该很难弄出来吧？  
蔡徐坤像是想起了什么，牵起陈立农的手放到嘴边吻了一下，“宝宝的手要拿话筒，嘴要唱歌，那还是用腿吧。你再拒绝我可不保证我还能忍得住不直接艹开你的后面。”  
怎么能有人把这么色的话混着亲昵的爱称和温柔的情话一起说啊混蛋！陈立农感觉脸都烧起来了，“可是用腿我不会…”  
陈立农不知道自己底气不足的拒绝意何在，他话还没说完裤头就已经被蔡徐坤单手解开，再一扯那裤子就顺着笔直的长腿溜下大半截。  
蔡徐坤忍不住轻笑了一声，不愧是穿黑色长裤也藏不住的NP第一腿。蔡徐坤把自己滚烫的欲望挤进陈立农双腿之间。  
糟糕，本以为腿交的话自己可以温柔一点，现在发现可能没办法做到了，蔡徐坤伸出双臂把陈立农勒在怀里心里暗暗毫无诚意地道了个歉。  
真的是一把火烧着，蔡徐坤光是蹭到陈立农大腿内侧，那光滑细腻的触感就让分身瞬间胀大，陈立农感觉腿中间的不是性器而是烙铁，自己要被那温度烫伤了，然而被蔡徐坤壁咚着他也没地方可以躲，只能颤抖着用腿夹住，闭上眼睛祈祷着对方不要过于持久。  
蔡徐坤一开始动陈立农就没忍住呜了一声，这陌生的感觉太奇怪了，蔡徐坤的动作由缓慢逐渐加速，陈立农只感觉自己大腿内侧像是要被摩擦起火，酥酥痒痒又带点痛的奇异感觉汇聚成快感由腿根冲上大脑，配上蔡徐坤在他后颈的重重的吮吸，陈立农绝望地发现自己很想要，被蔡徐坤在腿间的进出磨得非常非常想要。  
“坤坤…”  
他刚开口喊了一声感觉到自己止不住的低吟也溢出嘴边连忙咬着自己的舌头不敢继续说，偏偏蔡徐坤一手扣着他的腰一手摸上他的早就高高翘起的前端，让陈立农在他怀里弹了一下，下一秒腿间滚烫的硕大又增加了存在感，蔡徐坤加重的呼吸让陈立农开始挣扎要不要开口求欢。  
“怎么了，农农？”  
“…你前端好湿…”  
“后面肯定也湿了吧…”  
蔡徐坤的嗓音此刻性感地不得了听得陈立农耳朵红得可以滴血，陈立农感觉到对方的手已经在穴口按压，在心里拼命做着最后的暗示…不行明天还有表演要是让蔡徐坤进来的话腰会痛…可是这样腿也会痛啊，长痛不如短痛不是吗而且自己也会比较爽…  
“我真的很想进去。“  
蔡徐坤的低声蛊惑打破了陈立农最后的心里屏障，腿都快被蹭破皮了小穴也难耐，他为什么要这么折磨自己啊。  
心一横，陈立农像是从喉咙深处挤出声音，“…要不，进来吧，坤坤。”  
“你这听上去不像邀请啊？”  
蔡徐坤轻笑一声，手指却不请自来地已经戳了进去，果然已经湿了，他不敢继续蹭腿，陈立农娇嫩的腿已经被蹭得又红又烫，和身上别处蜜色的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，休息室的灯光照出背上的一层薄汗，这视觉冲击让蔡徐坤恨不得把眼前可口的男孩整个吞下去。  
“求我。”  
扩张之后蔡徐坤恶趣味地把手指退出去咬陈立农耳朵，天知道他已经憋到要爆炸，但腿交了那么长时间他也需要缓一缓不要一进去就忍不住射精。  
“…呜，求你…进来。”  
台湾男孩虽然害羞但在这种事上也不会过分扭捏，陈立农转过头来看了一眼蔡徐坤俊美的脸，却没想到对方反而被自己青涩的情动勾得不行，一下子顶入很深，陈立农几乎是咬着牙关紧闭才没有一下子叫出来。  
“让你在台上…勾引我…”  
“让你游戏时…撩拨我…”  
“让你看我时…舔嘴唇…”  
“让你回答问题时…说让别人吃你…”  
“你知不知道…”  
蔡徐坤的动作非常凶猛，顶得陈立农站都要站不住整个人都快要撞到墙，额头处却被蔡徐坤伸手护住，就像蔡徐坤在台上看他仰卧起坐时也会贴心地把手垫他后脑勺下一样，队长的情欲来得汹涌澎湃，但他总能品尝出独属于这个男人的温柔爱意。  
就像他知道蔡徐坤没说完的话是什么。  
“我知道…”  
陈立农被冲撞得开口就是甜腻的呻吟但他还是努力地回应蔡徐坤，不管是“我有多想肏你”还是“我有多爱你”他都坦坦荡荡的接受，喜欢一个人身心都给他，而他是真的喜欢蔡徐坤。  
粗长的性器顶到了敏感点，龟头细细研磨那一点让陈立农几乎崩溃，他感觉腰窝酸软，整个人毫无预兆地射了出来，然后被蔡徐坤压着又抽插了几十下，终于还是射在了里面。  
感觉要死掉了，陈立农真的是头晕目眩，这天体力太超支了。  
“啊抱歉没忍住…乖，先去卫生间我帮你弄出来，一回去我就帮宝宝清洗。”  
蔡徐坤也喘着气缓了好一会儿，想到自己内射了还是有点愧疚。  
“…嗯。”  
陈立农倒是结结实实地接受了蔡徐坤的道歉一点没客气，这种时候的他就是完全的有小脾气，蔡徐坤软下脾气好好哄他，陈立农也放下酷小孩的架子全盘接受。  
“走吧，其他人估计先回去了。”  
队长现在才想起其他队员，不过现在要紧的是小心翼翼地把陈立农扶进卫生间，因为先有过腿交真正身体里抽插没有平时久所以明天小孩腰应该不会有太大问题，只希望上帝保佑他的腿不要真的破皮了。  
还是没忍住先凑过去再亲亲陈立农的嘴唇。  
日常盖章，我的。

 

END

上车请记得评论打卡

蔡徐坤*陈立农

 

 

“农农你勾引我，该罚。”

刚进休息室还没来得及换衣服陈立农的衣领就被强势但不暴力地拉住让他跑不掉，蔡徐坤的下巴搁在陈立农肩膀上感觉得到多汗小孩的衬衣里透出水汽，却毫不犹豫地拉下后领啃了一口让小兔子轻轻惊叫一声。

“我没有…”

陈立农本来就已经有点体力不支害怕蔡徐坤有进一步的动作于是想着稍微撒下娇蒙混过关，被带进更衣室后整个人靠在蔡徐坤身上，下垂眼配上红色的眼影又乖又媚。

“那你是在勾引别人？更该罚。”

蔡徐坤可没有忘记陈立农站在旁边时小嘴微张舌头舔过嘴唇的样子。偏偏因为在舞台上所以他还直勾勾地看着自己，要是在台下他敢这样这样做试试看。

为陈立农拿着话筒时从侧面看这小孩甜甜的侧颜就已经感觉整个人要变成粉丝所说的“大写的欲”，看他在台上又撩又懵逼的样子更是想把人按在墙上欺负，所以这个时候才不会轻易放过他。

蔡徐坤掌着陈立农的后脑勺就吻了上去，光是粗重滚烫的呼吸打在脸上就已经让陈立农忍不住腿软，更不用说蔡徐坤的舌头是怎样不容分说地撬开他的牙关强硬地掠夺仅剩的空气，由于明天还有表演蔡徐坤不能放肆地蹂躏陈立农的嘴唇，于是接吻时他用舌头模拟着让人脸红的动作顶向软软的口腔深处，让陈立农感觉喘不过气仿佛来了一次嘴对嘴的深喉。

老实说陈立农觉得每次和蔡徐坤接吻都有种被猎捕的恐慌感，但更多的是爽，就是那种借他十年阅历他也学不出来的气势。

两具禁欲半个月的身体被一个本身就很色情的吻撩得一把火烧起来，嘴唇终于分开时身下都支起了小帐篷。

“帮我。”

蔡徐坤的嗓音暗哑，眼里涌动的欲望让陈立农又害怕却又忍不住沉迷，台上对着Ikun撒娇的人在自己面前瞬间变了样，这样为自己失控的蔡徐坤简直帅得让人呼吸一窒。

“可是…可是明天还有表演。”

“用腿还是用嘴？”

蔡徐坤看着陈立农又紧张又兴奋的样子只觉得全身的气血都涌向下腹，该死的他当然知道明天有表演今天不能放肆做到最后但现在他只想对着他的小兔子来一发，怎么都行，不然他会憋死。

“…为什么不能用手？”

陈立农呜咽了一声，拉下蔡徐坤的裤子看着亢奋的大家伙突然觉得用腿或者嘴都不保险，他可没忘记出道决赛完后自己第一次帮蔡徐坤咬导致自己接下来的庆功宴几乎嘴巴麻到吃什么都没味道，这一次更剑拔弩张怕是会戳伤喉道…可是腿交的话他并没有试过，按蔡徐坤的持久度应该很难弄出来吧？

蔡徐坤像是想起了什么，牵起陈立农的手放到嘴边吻了一下，“宝宝的手要拿话筒，嘴要唱歌，那还是用腿吧。你再拒绝我可不保证我还能忍得住不直接艹开你的后面。”

怎么能有人把这么色的话混着亲昵的爱称和温柔的情话一起说啊混蛋！陈立农感觉脸都烧起来了，“可是用腿我不会…”

陈立农不知道自己底气不足的拒绝意何在，他话还没说完裤头就已经被蔡徐坤单手解开，再一扯那裤子就顺着笔直的长腿溜下大半截。

蔡徐坤忍不住轻笑了一声，不愧是穿黑色长裤也藏不住的NP第一腿。蔡徐坤把自己滚烫的欲望挤进陈立农双腿之间。

糟糕，本以为腿交的话自己可以温柔一点，现在发现可能没办法做到了，蔡徐坤伸出双臂把陈立农勒在怀里心里暗暗毫无诚意地道了个歉。

真的是一把火烧着，蔡徐坤光是蹭到陈立农大腿内侧，那光滑细腻的触感就让分身瞬间胀大，陈立农感觉腿中间的不是性器而是烙铁，自己要被那温度烫伤了，然而被蔡徐坤壁咚着他也没地方可以躲，只能颤抖着用腿夹住，闭上眼睛祈祷着对方不要过于持久。

蔡徐坤一开始动陈立农就没忍住呜了一声，这陌生的感觉太奇怪了，蔡徐坤的动作由缓慢逐渐加速，陈立农只感觉自己大腿内侧像是要被摩擦起火，酥酥痒痒又带点痛的奇异感觉汇聚成快感由腿根冲上大脑，配上蔡徐坤在他后颈的重重的吮吸，陈立农绝望地发现自己很想要，被蔡徐坤在腿间的进出磨得非常非常想要。

“坤坤…”

他刚开口喊了一声感觉到自己止不住的低吟也溢出嘴边连忙咬着自己的舌头不敢继续说，偏偏蔡徐坤一手扣着他的腰一手摸上他的早就高高翘起的前端，让陈立农在他怀里弹了一下，下一秒腿间滚烫的硕大又增加了存在感，蔡徐坤加重的呼吸让陈立农开始挣扎要不要开口求欢。

“怎么了，农农？”

“…你前端好湿…”

“后面肯定也湿了吧…”

蔡徐坤的嗓音此刻性感地不得了听得陈立农耳朵红得可以滴血，陈立农感觉到对方的手已经在穴口按压，在心里拼命做着最后的暗示…不行明天还有表演要是让蔡徐坤进来的话腰会痛…可是这样腿也会痛啊，长痛不如短痛不是吗而且自己也会比较爽…

“我真的很想进去。“

蔡徐坤的低声蛊惑打破了陈立农最后的心里屏障，腿都快被蹭破皮了小穴也难耐，他为什么要这么折磨自己啊。

心一横，陈立农像是从喉咙深处挤出声音，“…要不，进来吧，坤坤。”

“你这听上去不像邀请啊？”

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，手指却不请自来地已经戳了进去，果然已经湿了，他不敢继续蹭腿，陈立农娇嫩的腿已经被蹭得又红又烫，和身上别处蜜色的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，休息室的灯光照出背上的一层薄汗，这视觉冲击让蔡徐坤恨不得把眼前可口的男孩整个吞下去。

“求我。”

扩张之后蔡徐坤恶趣味地把手指退出去咬陈立农耳朵，天知道他已经憋到要爆炸，但腿交了那么长时间他也需要缓一缓不要一进去就忍不住射精。

“…呜，求你…进来。”

台湾男孩虽然害羞但在这种事上也不会过分扭捏，陈立农转过头来看了一眼蔡徐坤俊美的脸，却没想到对方反而被自己青涩的情动勾得不行，一下子顶入很深，陈立农几乎是咬着牙关紧闭才没有一下子叫出来。

“让你在台上…勾引我…”

“让你游戏时…撩拨我…”

“让你看我时…舔嘴唇…”

“让你回答问题时…说让别人吃你…”

“你知不知道…”

蔡徐坤的动作非常凶猛，顶得陈立农站都要站不住整个人都快要撞到墙，额头处却被蔡徐坤伸手护住，就像蔡徐坤在台上看他仰卧起坐时也会贴心地把手垫他后脑勺下一样，队长的情欲来得汹涌澎湃，但他总能品尝出独属于这个男人的温柔爱意。

就像他知道蔡徐坤没说完的话是什么。

“我知道…”

陈立农被冲撞得开口就是甜腻的呻吟但他还是努力地回应蔡徐坤，不管是“我有多想肏你”还是“我有多爱你”他都坦坦荡荡的接受，喜欢一个人身心都给他，而他是真的喜欢蔡徐坤。

粗长的性器顶到了敏感点，龟头细细研磨那一点让陈立农几乎崩溃，他感觉腰窝酸软，整个人毫无预兆地射了出来，然后被蔡徐坤压着又抽插了几十下，终于还是射在了里面。

感觉要死掉了，陈立农真的是头晕目眩，这天体力太超支了。

“啊抱歉没忍住…乖，先去卫生间我帮你弄出来，一回去我就帮宝宝清洗。”

蔡徐坤也喘着气缓了好一会儿，想到自己内射了还是有点愧疚。

“…嗯。”

陈立农倒是结结实实地接受了蔡徐坤的道歉一点没客气，这种时候的他就是完全的有小脾气，蔡徐坤软下脾气好好哄他，陈立农也放下酷小孩的架子全盘接受。

“走吧，其他人估计先回去了。”

队长现在才想起其他队员，不过现在要紧的是小心翼翼地把陈立农扶进卫生间，因为先有过腿交真正身体里抽插没有平时久所以明天小孩腰应该不会有太大问题，只希望上帝保佑他的腿不要真的破皮了。

还是没忍住先凑过去再亲亲陈立农的嘴唇。

日常盖章，我的。

 

 

END


End file.
